rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Flint
Nathan Flint is a mercenary currently employed by the guild known as the Band of the Golden Sword. Background Nathan was born as the child of a pair of Schnee factory workers. As a result, Nathan grew up poor in a slum in the heart of Atlas. And being poor and a faunus gave you two options to evade starvation: work for the Schnees, or joining the military. Nathan chose the latter, agreeing to 5 years of mandatory military service in exchange for enrollment in a military academy at the age of 13. At 17, he joined up with the army and was swiftly placed into sniper training due to his high marksmanship ratings at the academy. After graduating at third in his class in sniper school, Nathan was placed in the 104th Scouting regiment, one of Atlas' most elite units. He served with distinction, seeing action against the Grimm in Vaccuo, Atlas, and Mistral, as well as brief skirmishes with the White Fang in Atlas. In his third year of service, Nathan encountered a group of mercenaries from the Valish guild, the Band of the Golden Sword, who enthralled him with tales of freedom, adventure, and most importantly vast amounts of lien. Seeing a way out for himself and his parents, Nathan resolved to join up with guild when his service came to a close. Upon leaving the army as a Sergeant and using his severance package to aid in his parents' move to Vaccuo, Nathan went to Vale and quickly became one of the rising stars of the guild, catching the eye of the ambitious Crystal Luminos, who convinced him to join up as part of her team. Personality Nathan is the consummate professional when on the job. Tactful, businesslike, and willing to do almost anything to complete the mission. When off the clock, however, he likes to relax and partake in what he calls "The oldest and greatest of the Atlesian traditions," which means consuming a large enough quantity of vodka to kill a small bovine. While drunk his personality does a complete 180, becoming carefree and laid back. Appearance Nathan is a tall, lithe young man with piercing eyes and feathers resembling that of a red kite's throughout his hair. When not in the field he's usually simply dressed in one of multiple identical grey tank tops and jeans with combat boots. His field outfit puts him in a dark grey coverall suit with a hood and a neck gaiter, along with matching boots and gloves. Skills and Equipment Weapon: * Name: Black Widow * Wielder: Nathan Flint * Maker/Smith: Nathan Flint * Type: Blade-Edged Railgun (BERG) * Holstered/Inactive Form: It's kept holstered in sword mode, so there's no grip or scope, just a hilt sticking out of the stock. * Form 1: Scoped railgun with a pistol grip. * Form 2: Sword mode. Blades electrify similarly to Neptune's weapon, a hilt slides out of the stock, and the pistol grip and scope collapse into the gun. * Usage: Long-range sniping or hack n' slash when enemies get to close range. * Notes: The name was inspired by the ME3 rifle of the same name. Semblance: * Name: Hyperkinesis * Type: Physical)/Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Short description: Greatly enhances the user's motor skills and gives the user nigh on perfect synchronization between thought and action. * Visual effect: Nathan's eyes turn green. * Range: Personal * General limitations: Requires immense focus. * Passive ability: Flawless aim and balance * Notes: Taken from the Alphas series. Gadgets: Nathan's field suit is a piece of experimental Atlesian tech that allows him to blend into his surroundings at the cost of his Aura. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Male Category:Fan Made Protagonist